


The Best Christmas Gift

by dreamingofdragons



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: It's Christmas time and the BTS boys have all gone their separate ways for the holidays. Little do they know that this year their best gift will be human, female and oh so willing.





	The Best Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be dedicated to a single BTS member and will get increasingly smutty! I'm starting off with Jin because he isn't usually my bias but the man has been hardcore haunting me, I swear. And if Jin insists that he goes first? Well what Jin wants, Jin gets :)

Chapter 1 – Jin (Part 1)

Jin

Jin sighed, looking around the dorm. There were days where he could happily kill his much adored best friends and groupmates, literally commit murder for some peace and quiet. If it meant having the bedroom to himself for once then he would truss up Yoongi like a hog, carry him downstairs and stash him behind the trash cans for the night; entirely without guilt. And now here he was, gifted with that very thing and without even needing to get into some kinky and highly uncomfortable bondage with his roommate! And it was… quiet. But then all six of the others were gone along with Yoongi: escaping far and wide for the few precious days that they’d been given for Christmas. With family, with friends: every one of them except Jin caught up and held close. Not Jin. He couldn’t go home; for once his workaholic father had been pried away from the company and he’d be in the Caribbean with his mother this year. His brother would be with his wife’s family. Jin had actually been looking forward to being alone. He could take over the kitchen and go crazy trying out new recipes and then eat everything without dread that his eagle-eyed management would say that he’d put on weight or God forbid the food he had cooked contained the dreaded carbs. He could eat it in his underwear. Hell, he was alone. He could sit cross-legged on the sofa stark naked and eat carbs until he had a belly like Buddha! Jin gave a snort of laughter at the thought. God help the boys if they happened to FaceTime him. He sighed again. Jesus, why was it so quiet? Making a quick decision he dialled one of the very few numbers that remained on his phone from his pre-BTS days.

“Jin-ah!” The eternally good-humoured voice of his oldest friend MinWoo greeted him with clear pleasure. “What a surprise, superstar! Where are you calling from? Hong Kong? Australia? America?”  
“You will be so disappointed when I say Seoul.” Jin replied wryly. MinWoo sounded the very opposite of disappointed.  
“Seoul! You’re home for Christmas?”  
“Staying at the dorm. Mum and Dad are on that cruise thing.”  
“Ahhh, of course, of course! My Mom told me. So what are you doing instead? Luxurious hotel Christmas where every whim is catered for? Huge superstar parties with gorgeous KPop honeys dressed in scanty bikinis?”  
Jin gave a snort of laughter. “Is clothing optional at these parties, then?”  
“You tell me! In fact please, do tell me.”  
Their laughter was utterly familiar and comfortable despite the years and Jin’s ever-growing fame.  
“Actually… I thought I could take the chance to catch up with you.” Jin said slowly. “Are you free tonight? We could have drinks. Maybe go out to eat somewhere.”  
“Tonight?” MinWoo sounded suddenly stressed and Jin cursed himself silently. MinWoo had always been the fun, cheerful guy that everyone adored. He had so many friends that Jin was always astounded he could remember all their names. His Christmas must have been completely booked up for weeks.  
“Ah, it’s too last minute, and on Christmas Eve of all days. I understand.”  
“No, no.” MinWoo sounded distracted. “I want to see you! Just… Hey, Jin-ah. I just need to make a phone call. I’ll call you back in five minutes, OK?”  
“OK.” Jin agreed, curious.

MinWoo rang his back exactly five minutes later.  
“Jin-ah!” He said, completely cheerful once more. “A friend of mine is having a get-together tonight. Very low-key, very mellow but you’ll know some of them. You can relax without worrying that someone will take advantage of you under the mistletoe and then post it on Instagram.”  
“A party?” Jin was reluctant. In the last year BTS’ career had exploded into a dimension that none of them could ever have imagined and he really, really wasn’t excited at the thought of spending the night taking selfies, answering silly questions and fending off crying girls whose biggest wish was to have a quickie with him in the pantry.  
“Not that sort of party.” MinWoo sounded amused. “Bella is just what you need tonight. Did I mention that she’s an amazing cook?”  
“She cooks?” Jin was startled. In his experience the only food you got at parties were little nibbly things that were barely worth the effort of chewing.  
“Oh man, does she ever cook.” MinWoo replied dreamily. “So what do you say? We can catch up and have a few drinks and eat some amazing food and see some people you haven’t seen forever.”  
Jin weakened. Anything was better than spending the night in the dorm alone and if it was really horrible he could always leave.  
“OK.”  
He said decisively. MinWoo sounded delighted.  
“OK! I’ll text you the address. We’ll get there a little early, OK? I promised I’d help her with the decorations.”

Bella

Bella was in the process of preparing her apartment for tonight’s get together when MinWoo called.  
“Noooooooona.” He crooned down the phone at her. “I have a big favour to ask.”  
“Now?” She asked worriedly. She looked apartment at her normally tidy apartment and saw boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations and strings of lights draped over the chair back.  
“It won’t inconvenience you.” He assured her. “I have a friend. He’s an old school friend and he just got back in Seoul for Christmas. I think he’s kind of alone, noona.”  
“He doesn’t have anywhere to go?” Bella felt her heart throb with sympathy. Making the very long trip home to the UK for the few days she had off this year wasn’t an option either but at least she’d had no end of offers from her friends to keep her company. If this guy wasn’t even supposed to be in Seoul then lonely wouldn’t even be the word.  
“Can I bring him with me tonight?” MinWoo asked. “Something low key and chill will be alright, I think.”  
“Why?” Bella was confused. “Is he social phobic or something?”  
MinWoo gave a snort of laughter. “No, no. He’s a lot of fun. He’s just… well, yeah. But you’ll like him!”  
Bella shrugged and then realised that he wouldn’t be able to see the gesture.  
“If he wants to come then that’s fine. It’s a serve-yourself supper and there should be plenty for one more.”  
“Serve yourself…” MinWoo sounded like he was drooling. Seriously, she could actually hear the moisture. “Noona, what are we serving ourselves?”  
“Not a damned thing if I have to decorate the apartment instead of cooking!”  
“Alright! Alright! I can take the hint! I’ll be there in an hour.”  
“With the tree?”  
“Didn’t I take hours and hours picking out the most beautiful tree I could find?” MinWoo whined. “Isn’t it so spectacular that you’ll want to dip it in plastic to preserve it forever?”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bella replied with amusement. “OK MinWoo, I’ll see you, my spectacular tree and your mysterious, social-phobic friend who only does low key and chill an about an hour.”  
“Noona-ya, didn’t I say that he isn’t social phobic!” She heard MinWoo complaining loudly down the phone. Laughing softly, she pressed disconnect.”

Jin

Showered, shaved and dressed nicely Jin was waiting patiently on the pavement when a car pulled up beside him. He blinked, his eyes widening. The car was a nippy little Hyundai – perfect for city driving – but it was virtually obscured by the monstrously shaggy tree strapped to the top of it. MinWoo’s familiar, smiling face popped out of the window, peering at him through overhanging tree branches.  
“Jin-ah! There you are! Jump in.”  
“What… the… hell…?”  
“Oh, the tree? I promised Bella I’d bring her a tree. Isn’t it beautiful!”  
“It’s… it’s… like you went into the middle of an Alaskan forest and hacked down the biggest, leafiest monster tree you could find.” Jin looked down at the Hyundai’s tires and wasn’t much surprised to see the little car buckling under the weight. MinWoo beamed.  
“Thanks!” He said proudly and Jin’s eyes went round that his friend had take his words as a compliment. “But come on! Jump in! If I don’t help her decorate then she can’t make the food, or she won’t make everything, and I know that she’ll miss out my favourite seafood casserole, just for spite!”  
“Seafood casserole?” Jin asked as he slid into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. MinWoo sighed, his eyes growing milky.   
“I’ve never met a woman I had the desire to marry but I came this close to proposing when I first tasted that casserole.”  
“To Bella?” Jin asked, amused. MinWoo snorted.  
“To the casserole!” He replied, and put the car into drive.

Bella

The bell rang with a metallic screech and she pressed the intercom button.  
“Hello?”  
“Noona! We’re here! Open the door, we need to bring the tree in!”  
“My tree! Come on up. I’ll prop the door open for you.”  
She opened the metal security door of her little apartment and peered down over the railing. From here she could see what looked like the abominable snowman of Christmas trees scuttling alone on four skinny legs. She gripped the railing in disbelief.  
“Mother… Fucker!” She was going to kill him! What the hell was he thinking? Even if by some miracle they managed to cram that enormous bastard into her apartment that would be all she had room for! They’d all have to eat outside on the balcony! She heard a peal of laughter from somewhere downstairs. It wasn’t MinWoo’s familiar laughter but something infinitely more melodic and velvety.  
“My thoughts exactly right now, noona.”  
The mysterious friend, she presumed. She smiled, already warming to him.  
“How are you even managing to carry that?”  
“With… difficulty…”

Ten minutes, much swearing and groaning and panting later the two young men had managed to wrestle the tree upstairs and conveniently left an awful lot of its foliage behind for her neighbours to “enjoy”. Bella watched with interest as two pairs of legs scuttled past her and whapped her in the face with admittedly divine-smelling spruce as they did so. A moment later a sweaty, triumphant MinWoo emerged from the living area.  
“Noona.” He whispered urgently. “I need to tell you something real quick…”  
“Tell me what….? Oh Jesus Christ!”  
Because the mysterious friend had followed MinWoo out of the living area and she knew him. Hell, she would have had to be living beneath a rock right at the bottom of the ocean not to know him! Kim SeokJin, better known as just Jin and the eldest member of Korean supergroup and worldwide phenomenon BTS. Bella looked at him in amazement. Kim SeokJin, in her apartment! Kim SeokJin, standing not even five metres away from her and without a single member of security standing between them! She could touch him! Hell, she could jump right on him and ride that pony to the floor and all the way to heaven!  
“Noona. Bella.” The agonised whisper of her own name rather than the term of respect from the younger MinWoo got her attention. MinWoo was looking at her desperately. “Please. I told him you’d be cool.”  
Ah well, that was a stupid promise to make now, wasn’t it? Bella adored BTS. Like, hardcore fangirled to a mortifying level. And up close? In real life? God, he was really stunning, wasn’t he? She’d been to enough signings when BTS were in Seoul to have a pretty good idea how gorgeous the man was but without makeup and right in her hallway he was just… straight out of a dream. If dreams featured men that had a tightness around their big, dark eyes and a slightly unhappy grimace. Shit. Shit! Low key and mellow. Digging down to the deepest depths Bella managed to gather together enough self-control to relax a little.  
“Ahhhh. Your friend?” Her voice still sounded funny, a little too high pitched and bloody hell, why was she struggling with her Korean now? But MinWoo was visibly relaxing at her efforts.  
“Miss Isabella Sinclair, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Kim SeokJin.”  
Bella managed to curve his lips into something that she prayed was a natural looking smile.  
“Welcome to my home… ahhh…”  
In her flustered state all the unbelievably complex rules of status and Koreans social interactions went completely out of her head. What the hell should she call him?! Kim SeokJin threw her a lifeline. Extending his hand to her his stunning face lit into the most beautiful, ethereal smile she had ever seen in her life.  
“You are MinWoo’s noona so you must also be mine. Please, everyone just calls me Jin.”  
Reaching out with a slightly trembling hand Bella felt him clasp it in his own, much larger grip. His skin was unbelievably soft and warm. Now standing even close to him she looked up – and up – and realised that the makeup they put on him might actually be doing him a disservice. His skin was flawless and creamy smooth. Big eyes were the colour of the best, melting chocolate and his lashes naturally long and enviably thick. His hair was currently his natural black and it fell in a natural wave over his high, smooth forehead. And finally, his mouth: naturally blush pink and so full, the thinner upper was curved into a flawless cupid’s bow. He was heartbreaking. And he smelled like angels had breathed the warmest hint of spice over him. Seriously, he smelled so very good that Bella was fighting all her urges hardcore to just snuggle up and inhale him like he was giving off life-giving oxygen. Dropping his hand as soon as they’d shaken out of sheer self-preservation Bella smiled up at him.  
“Jin-sshi. Thank you for helping to deliver my Christmas tree. I think that deserves a drink.”  
“Beautiful and kind.” Jin flashed her a flirtatious look at out of his brown eyes and she was horrified to find herself giggling like one of those girls she had flat out despised at school. You know, the ones that you put a man in front of them and they seemed to lose all their brain cells. Oh now, this wasn’t fair! If she had to keep her hands off him then it was only good manners that he keep several feet between them at all times and not say such inflammatory things like she was beautiful! Aw man, he was dressed so nicely as well. His trousers were a deep, charcoal grey and clung just enough to the long, long length of his legs. A crisp white shirt was paired with a knee-length mohair cardigan that she would actually kill to have in her wardrobe. Seriously, it looked so soft and stroke-able that her fingers were actually twitching.  
“Noona!” MinWoo hissed and she blinked. Ah. She actually was stroking him, wasn’t she? Rebellious fingers! Dreadful digits! She would punish them if she could! Glaring down at her errant hand in condemnation she managed to prise it off his sinfully soft sleeve.  
“Drinks!” She said lightly, going with the method of pretending that absolutely nothing had happened. “I have lots of beer or… wine? I was going to mull some… So Christmassy!”

Jin

Whatever he had been expecting, on every level this was not it. Her apartment was kind of small – not surprising in Seoul – but the chalky white walls were offset with the vivid jewel tones of the furnishings that she’d chosen and the paintings on the sheets of canvas that she’d pinned to the walls. Instead of the main light she had a Moroccan-style lamp that splashed coloured light over the plain walls. It was cosy and inviting, even with the monster tree now crammed in there. And the woman herself fit well in there: curvaceous, silk-skinned and sweet-smelling like spiced vanilla. When she’d snuggled up close and stroked his arm, looking up at him with those big eyes he’d felt a flutter in his belly that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
“Mulled wine?” He asked, because just gawking at her would fast have her thinking that he was a very pretty imbecile. Rather than a question she took it as a request and beamed at him.  
“Good choice! And it will smell so good as well. But for now, a glass of regular old red?”  
“Sounds good.” Jin agreed and was rewarded with a smile that made him think oddly of waking up on a freezing winter morning so warm in bed, entwined with a lover and contentedly drowsy, knowing that he didn’t have to be anywhere anytime soon.  
“Gentleman. I have to start the food. Jin-sshi I very much apologise for MinWoo’s manipulative tendencies but in dragging you here this early he has ensured that you must be put to work.”  
“Yahhhh, noona! I couldn’t run out on the party later to pick him up!” MinWoo whined and she rolled her eyes.  
“You’re shamelessly lazy. Now, to work! That monster has to look gorgeous by the time the other guests get here.” She looked at Jin, suddenly uncertain and he grinned.  
“Consider it done.”  
That beautiful smile blossomed again and for a moment their eyes met and held.  
“I’ll let you some wine.”

An old, familiar friendship re-established itself with the utmost comfort and the two of them caught up on everything that had been happening in their lives as they slowly began to decorate the tree and apartment, slowly sipping wine. The small kitchen was hardly separate at all and within fifteen minute of their arrival the scent of mulled wine was beginning to permeate the air. Cloves, citrus, cinnamon, star anise and nutmeg added their spice to the deep and mellow red and Jin breathed it in deep.  
“God, that smells amazing.” Even the music added to his growing sense of relaxation: a soft and melodic playlist that included the Police, Beyoncé, the Goo Goo Dolls and Ed Sheeran. Bella was singing along softly to Christina Perri’s “a Thousand Years” and some stress, a tight tension that had been wound so tight for so long was beginning to give under the multi-directional assault of this woman and her gorgeous-smelling, blissfully warm and comfortable apartment.  
“Noona, you must have a lot of cooking to do?” MinWoo asked her and she smiled serenely.  
“Forward planning, my friend. What fun is a party when I’m running around sobbing about burnt beef and raw squid? Apart from a couple of last minute things it all just needs to be hot when everyone is ready to eat.”  
So organised! Jin flashed her an admiring glance just in time to notice that one of the thin straps of her top had slipped over her soft shoulder to flash an excitingly racy looking red and black lace bra strap. Jin swallowed hard. With the easing of tension came a sudden solar flare of his hormones and the painful awareness that it had been a painfully long time since he’d been with a woman. Or even touched himself… Aw no, why did he have to think about that now? Turning away with grim determination from the creamy pale skin and groin-swellingly exciting glimpse of underwear Jin continued with the tree.

Bella

“Could I ask you boys to keep an eye on the rice while I take a quick shower? I need to change into my party clothes.”  
Jin looked up with sudden focus.  
“Noona, what did you plan to do with the rice?”  
“Some plain and some egg fried, I thought.”  
Jin nodded, almost to himself. “Can I help?”  
“You want to help me cook? But you’re a guest!”  
Bella could almost see her mother gasping with sheer horror at the thought of roping a guest into the messy stuff. Jin smiled and it was breath taking. The man had a smile like a sunrise.  
“I love to cook.” He assured her. “And my fried rice is quite probably the best that will ever touch your tongue.”  
Gah! The combination of Jin and all mention of things touching her tongue had a spear of arousal right to her lady parts. She swallowed thickly.  
“Well after that promise I have to let you help, don’t I?” She asked, grinning at him. He laughed softly.  
“If you can stand it. Go and change into your party things. You can trust me.”  
Oh God that was a sweet, tempting, dangerous thing to hear from such a beautiful man. Bella pulled herself together and quickly made a new decision about what she would wear tonight. BTS’ Jin at her party was perhaps the universe telling her that she needed to make more of an effort.

A quick, warm shower and gahhh, she had to wash her hair! It smelled like beef and heavy cooking. So, wash her hair and then condition it before shaving everything that could be shaved and then smoothing her favourite cherries and cream body butter into every centimetre of that freshly shaved skin. Attack her mass of hair with the blow dryer and then… maybe? Oh, why not! Surely the mere presence of Kim SeokJin in her apartment meant digging out the nice lingerie from the very back of her underwear drawer? Even if the mere idea of him actually seeing it was blatantly ridiculous. So then, the silky black hold-ups slithering up her shaved legs and the really nice matching set of royal purple bra and panties that pushed and separated her more than respectably-sized breasts into creamy, tempting mounds. And then the dress. Or rather The Dress as it had cost more than the rest of her wardrobe put together: made of tissue-thin chiffon and silk in a shade that shifted like the ocean between shades of deep blue and green. It was too expensive to allow any part of it to be slutty so the neckline offered just a glimpse of cleavage and the skirt hit above her knee like a good girl. Allowing her hair to fall loose and doing up her eyes with jet black liner and mascara but allowing her lips to be simply glossy and plump and… Jesus Christ she might as well have a sign pinned to her forehead saying, “I really want to give you a blowjob!” But she left the lips as they were. After all, she was hardly giving the man false signals.

It was divine chance, a touch of kismet that had her re-enter the living area just as the soft tones of Eric Clapton had started on the playlist. Jin looked up, and went very still. Suddenly shy she ducked her head and felt her freshly washed hair brush against her back.  
“Too much, maybe?”  
His lips slightly parted, those liquid dark eyes dreamy Jin stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to her. Gently clasping one hand he pulled her closer, wrapping the other around her waist and she gave a gasp of surprise and amusement as of all the things he could have done, the man started to slowly dance to the music with her in her tiny apartment.  
“And if she asks me, do I look alright. I say yes, you look wonderful tonight.” He sang softly in Korean-accented English, in that blissful voice that she was so infused with honey and silk that she felt herself melt into his strong arms. He smiled down at her and twirled her to a halt, but held onto her for a moment longer. Lifting the hand he held in his he brushed a kiss across her skin. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured with soft sincerity and everything in her heart that had grown armour over the years through sheer necessity: that had been broken and healed but left the tracery of scars throbbed and began to soften. BTS or not, superstar or not… the man himself was simply magic.


End file.
